Lo ke no se vio
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: Uno creeria que sabe todo de sus personajes favoritos..... uno creeria
1. Chapter 1

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

1:

Un atardecer Draco y Pansy , estaban sentados haciendo nada de provecho en la sala común de Slytherin, bueno a decir verdad Pansy leía el libro de Animales Fantásticos.

-Escucha Draco... –dijo la chica quien leía entretenidamente- Aquí dice que un dragón Vipertooth Peruano puede volar a 120 KM / H

-Ay querida, eso no es nada –respondió Draco con su usual tono-mi Nimbus puede volar, conmigo arriba claro, a 300 KM / H, que sería más del doble.

-¡En verdad! –exclamó maravillada Pansy- Entonces hazme una demostración. n.n

-Oh, pero ahora no puedo Pansy.

-¿No¿Y por que no? O.O –preguntó extrañada.

-Por que no traigo puesto mi paracaídas para frenar. ú.u

-ÔO?

_**2:**_

Todo comenzó en Gran comedor, donde Ron estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor haciendo algo de tarea. En eso va llegando Harry.

-¡Oh no¡Hay una batalla campal entre mi desayuno y el almuerzo! –dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba su estomago.

Harry lo miró con indiferencia. Cuando en eso, se escuchó un gran BUUUURRRP proveniente de Ron, osease, había eructado muy fuerte.

-!Bien! –exclamó Ron- ¡Ganó el desayuno! XD

-¡Eres asqueroso! ò.o

_**3:**_

Todo comenzó en la clase de pociones. El adolescente Sirius estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de la ventana. En eso va apareciendo Snape, se sienta junto a él y mira detenidamente al chico junto a él. Snape con su ya de por si cara de pocos amigos voltea a ver a su compañero.

-Te estoy ignorando... ¬¬

-¿Me ignoras? –preguntó Sirius- ¿Y tuviste que decírmelo? Ji, Ji, Ji Novato n.n

-¬¬U

_**4:**_

Todo comenzó en clase de transformaciones, donde Ron tenía clase con la profesora McGonagall quien estaba dando algunas indicaciones. Los alumnos de todas las casas de 5 año estaban presentes poniendo mucha atención...

-"No debo de distraerme, debo poner mucha atención" –pensó para si Ron quien empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos- "No debo distraerme, no debo distraerme. Ron, no te distraigas que luego no vas a entender las indicaciones de la profesora."

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Ron fueron interrumpidos de golpe.

-¿Han entendido lo que les dije? –preguntó McGonagall

-¡Si! –respondieron todos.

-O.O? Que dijo? –preguntó Ron quien no había puesto atención.

_**5:**_

Todo comenzó en la oficina del director una tarde. Dumbledore caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina mientras cavilaba para si mismo.

-Vaya, muy pronto cumpliré 120 años –murmuró para sí- Uno creería que ya seria mas viejo y sabio ahora.

Mas de repente ¡PUM! el mejor mago de todos los tiempo sin que se de cuenta, choca contra un pilar que estaba frente a él, así auto-proporcionándose un buen guamazo.

-... uno creería...

_**6:**_

Todo comenzó en clases de pociones, todos los alumnos de Gryffindorf estaban ahí con McGonagall frente a ellos.

-Bien, ahora les pasaré lista antes de clases –dijo La profesora- ¿James Potter?

-¡Presente! n.n

-¿Lily Evans?

-¡Presente!

-¿Remus Lupin?

-¡Presente!

-¿Sirius Black?

-¡Bravo¡Bravísimo! –contestó el mencionado quien aplaudía eufóricamente.

-¬¬

_**7:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en la madriguera. Se encontraba Bill en el comedor tomando una taza de café, el pelirrojo tenia recargado un codo en la mesa y recargaba su cabeza con su mano, y con la otra mano sostenía la taza de café la cual estaba sobre la mesa. También ahí mismo estaba la pequeña Ginny.

-¿Gin? u.ú

-¿Si? o.o

-Pegaste mi codo con pegamento a la mesa ¿Cierto? ¬¬

-Sip o.o

-¡Y también mi taza! o.ó

-Ahora intenta quitar tu mano de la cara n.n

Nota de Kiiandy: antes de que empiecen a reclamar tengo los derechos de copiado de este fic que originalmente es de Ángela ( quien es mi hermana) y que originalmente esta hecha con Saint Seiya, decidí que también en Howarts se merecían recuerdos así que ahí lo tienen. Espero les guste y los disfruten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

Capítulo 2 

_**8:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en la Madriguera, para ser exactos en la segunda habitación del tercer piso donde se encontraban Fred y George empacando para su primer año de escuela.

-¡Unos días mas y empezaremos Howarts! –dijo emocionado Fred- ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Aprenderemos transformaciones, hechizos y jugaremos Quidditich! n.n ¿No te parece maravilloso?

-Por una parte si –respondió George no muy emocionado- Pero por otra es triste echar ahora por la borda toda una vida de holgazanería u.u

-o.o

_**9:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en la Madriguera, estaban en la cocina el pequeño Ron y Charlie.

-Charlie, tengo una pregunta.

-Si, dime.

-Mmhh...-musitó el pelirrojo- ¿Como hace bebés la gente?

-Ah pues muy sencillo -respondió sacando pecho su hermano mayor- Mucha gente va al Callejón Diagon y compra el paquete, después debe meter todos los ingredientes en un caldero para poder hacer al niño.

-¡Por Merlín! -exclamó Ron- ¿Me compraron en el Callejón Diagon? O.O

-Nah, a ti te compramos en un mercado clandestino, fue algo muy bueno por que estabas en rebaja.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -empezó a llorar Ron.

-¡Charlie! ¿Ahora que tanto le dijiste a Ron? -se escuchó a Molly Weasley a lo lejos.

_**10:**_

Una mañana en la Madriguera, Molly Weasley esperaba en la sala de su casa a Ginny muy temprano.

-Buenos días Ginny.

-No hablo con torturadores ¬¬

_**11:**_

Un atardecer Dean y Seamus se encontraban viendo la puesta del sol desde los jardines de Howarts ya que no tenían nada que hacer, sin embargo ese silencio fue roto por Seamus.

-Mira Dean, voy a pensar en un numero del uno al setecientos billones y medio y tu vas adivinar cual estoy pensando ¿Va?

Dean dio un suspiro.

-De acuerdo... –respondió sin remedio alguno.

-A ver... mmh... –Seamus musitó pensativo- ¿Cuál estoy pensando?

-¿Once?

-No, a ver otro...

-Seis millones cuatro.

-No, intenta de nuevo...

-¬,¬ -Dean se da la vuelta y se aleja de ahí.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Dean?! ¡¿Acaso no te gustan los juegos?! –preguntó Seamus molesto.

_**12:**_

Era la hora del almuerzo, Angelina se encontraba en sala común de Gryffindor, estaba comiendo un emparedado. Cuando en eso, el pequeño Fred se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, volteó a verlo.

-¡Ah, el almuerzo! Mi comida favorita –dijo Fred quien empezó a abrir una bolsita de papel que traía en sus manos.

Angelina lo veía con indiferencia.

-Desde que empezó a hacer calor me puse a atrapar moscas y ponerlas en un frasco... –Fred estaba buscando algo de su bolsita de papel.

-Ô.O

-Finalmente, tuve suficientes bichos para aplastarlos con una cuchara y hacerme una jalea –Fred finalmente saca el emparedado y se lo enseña- La llamo "Mantequilla de mosca". ¿Quieres una probadita?

Angelina da un suspiro y mueve su cabeza en negación.

-Dime Fred. ¿Tienes ALGÚN amigo?

_**13:**_

**T**odo comenzó una tarde de invierno en la madriguera, Molly caminaba a su cuarto , cuando sintió una brisa muy fría, al buscar si laguna puerta estaba abierta, camino a la cocina de donde venía una brisa helada y se dio cuenta que los gemelos la habían abierto y estaban afuera.

Los pequeños Fred y George de escasos 5 años corrían de un lado a otro, dejaban huellas en la nieve por todos lados, después de un rato los pequeños comenzaron a formar grandes bolas de nieve, las cargaban y las llevaban de un lado a otro.

Molly seguía observando.

El pequeño Fred comenzó a formar un primer muñeco de nieve con ayuda de George. Hicieron mas bolas de nieve y formaron mas muñecos. Vaya que los gemelos estaban entretenidos en lo que hacían, ya que hacían cálculos, acomodaban perfectamente a los muñecos.

George hizo el ultimo toque y feliz de la vida se fue de ahí seguido de Fred. Molly observó lo que los niños habían formado, y para su sorpresa era una imagen muy extraña. Se podía ver un muñeco de nieve partido por la mitad con cara de muerto y tirado en el suelo, los otros dos muñecos estaban de pie como observando al muñeco tirado, y con caras de sorpresa...

Molly dio un suspiro.

-Creo que hay que llevar a estos niños al psicólogo.

_**14:**_

Estaban los pequeños Charlie y Bill sentados en las gradas del coliseo platicando.

-¿Sabes que nos hace falta, Bill? –pregunto Charlie

-¿Una novia? –respondió Bill.

-¡No! Nos hace falta una actitud.

-¿Una actitud?

-Si, no puedes ser buena onda si no tienes una buena actitud.

-¿Ah si?

-¡Claro! Es básico, ahora ¿Qué tipo de actitud podríamos tener nosotros?

Después de un silencio profundo...

-Podríamos ser corteses –dijo finalmente Bill

-¡Uf! Si, que buena onda ¬¬

_**15:**_

Estaban los pequeños Albus y Alberforth en el jardín de su casa. En eso, Albus se percata de que Alberforth se notaba preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo, hermano? –pregunto el pequeño mago.

-Si, es que he tenido problemas en elegir una nueva afición –respondió cabizbajo Alberforth- primero coleccionar bichos, pero también me gustan las estampas.

-¿Y por que te decidiste?

-Por estampar bichos. n.n –respondió mientras pisaba unas hormigas.

Nota de Kii: este capítulo esta dedicado a mi cisterna Ángela n.n y a las otras cisternas Aleas y May, espero lo disfruten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

**By Kiiandy**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

Capitulo 3 

_**16:**_

-Sirius eres tan torpe, párate del piso ¬¬ - decía James al susodicho que se encontraba tirado bajo la mesa del desayunador de su casa.

-¡¡TU ME EMPUJASTE DE LA SILLA!-Respondió el Gryffindor irritado

-¡¿Y por qué tienes que vivir en el pasado?

_**17:**_

-Juguemos "Palabras Aterradoras"- Preguntó Hermione a Ron

-Seguro, Herms. Las palabras no me asustan- respondió muy seguro el pelirrojo.

-"Escasez de Comida"- pero el chico no le respondió se había quedado sin habla, totalmente estático, como si le hubieran dicho que Voldemort era su padre- ¿Ron?

-¡Aire! ¡Me falta aire! O.O

_**18:**_

-"Y la princesa beso al sapo..."- Voldemort en pantuflas de conejo y una bata obscura leía tranquilamente, mientras Snape lo escuchaba.

-"Y se convirtió en un hermoso príncipe"-concluyó la historia con corazones en los ojos- Amo esta historia

-Le da esperanza- Susurró el hombre sarcásticamente

_**19:**_

Ron se encontraba comiendo (raro en él) en la cocina de la madriguera, completamente solo ya que se había levantado tarde. Se había quedado embobado un instante mientras Hermione pasaba frente la ventana y cuando volteo su plato estaba vacío.

-¡He! ¿A dónde se fue mi almuerzo?-pregunto el pelirrojo volteando y buscando en todas partes, de repente un sonido salió desde el fondo de su estomago- BUUURP (léase como eructo)- Oh ya recordé

_**20:**_

Estaban reunidos en el jardín de la Madriguera, Fred y George con Bill.

-Miren, les voy a hacer un truco de magia muggle –dijo Bill sonriente quien se acercó a Fred, dirigió su mano en la oreja del pequeño y...- ¡Mira, saqué una moneda de tu oreja!

Los gemelos pusieron cara de sorpresa e intercambiaron miradas, para después sonreír maliciosamente.

Mas tarde...

George tenia a Fred de cabeza y lo zangoloteaba.

-Dime Fred ¿Ya te salió alguna otra moneda? –preguntó George.

-No, pero si mucha sangre de mi nariz x.X

_**21:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en la Madriguera.

-Mamá ¿Es verdad que me compraste en rebaja en un mercado clandestino? –preguntó inocentemente el pequeño Ron a su mamá, quien se encontraba sentada en un sillón tejiendo uno de sus famosos suéteres.

-¿Pero que dices? –preguntó extrañada.

-Si, tu sabes –dijo Ron- ¿Es verdad que los niños como yo se hacen con ingredientes y un caldero como una poción?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Molly- ¿Quién te dijo semejante cosa?

Momentos después en el cuarto de Bill.

-¡William, William! –exclamó Molly quien había llegado ahí- ¿Dónde estas? ¡No huyas!

Se puede ver al pelirrojo en un rincón del sótano.

_**22:**_

Se encontraban Ron y Harry en la torre de astronomía de Howarts, estaban observando la noche, la cual era hermosa y estaba llena de estrellas.

-¿Sabes Harry? Creo que Firenze tiene razón –comentó Ron de repente.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que Firenze siempre nos dice que nuestros destinos están determinados por las estrellas.

-¿De veras? -preguntó Harry- ¿Por qué?

-Por que la vida es mucho más divertida cuando no somos responsables de nuestros propios actos n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

**By Kiiandy**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**23:**_

Se encontraban Bill y Charlie en su habitación en la Madriguera.

-¿Sabes Charlie? He estado leyendo libros muggles sobre paleontología ¡Es algo fascinante! –dijo Bill emocionado.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, por ejemplo, leí que los científicos muggles pueden saber que tan antiguo es algo con solo ver el polvo que queda.

Charlie con su dedo índice rascó en la oreja del pelirrojo.

-¡¿Oye, que haces?!

Charlie observó su dedo índice.

-Pues tu debes tener unos 8 años.

-Wow, eres fabuloso ¬¬

_**24:**_

Todo comenzó un medio día durante las vacaciones de l a familia Weasley en la playa, Fred y George estaban buscando algo en la orilla del mar...

-Oye Fred ¿Qué haremos después de atrapar el tritón? –preguntó George un poco confundido.

-Pues ya veras...

Ambos solo se quedaron observando el agua, hasta que...

-Tu tampoco sabes que es un tritón ¿verdad? o.o –preguntó George a su hermano.

-o.o

_**25:**_

-¿Ves la pantufla de conejo, Snape?-Pregunto Voldemort mostrando una peluda y acolchonada pantufla de conejo blanca-El conejo esta triste por no encontrar a su amigo T.T – Snape solo lo observaba con esa clásica mirada suya-¿Sabes dónde esta su amigo?-pregunto con un puchero el mago mas tenebroso del mundo.

-Es solo una corazonada- dijo ligeramente burlón- pero revisa en el cesto de la basura XD

_**26:**_

-¡¡TU ERES UN INSOLENTE!!- le gritó Snape con furia a Sirius

-¡Caray, gracias!- le respondió el abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, lo soltó dio la media vuelta y se fue- Genial, otro adjetivo para agregar en mi currículo n.n

_**27:**_

Se encontraban Sirius y James en el bosque prohibido.

-Oye Sirius ¿Para que te sirve la cola cuando te transformas? –preguntó un curioso James.

-¿Mi cola? o.o

-Si ¿Por qué los perros necesitan cola?

-Pues no estoy muy seguro... –respondió el pequeño Sirius confundido- Supongo que por que se nos ve bien.

-¡Ah! Es como una corbata para su trasero n.n

-No seas vulgar, estas celoso u.ú

_**28:**_

Se encontraban los merodeadores reunidos frente a la chimenea... aun que solo faltaba la más reciente, Lily no estaba presente.

-Oigan ¿Y Lily? –preguntó James.

-No lo sé –respondió Lupin.

Todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que...

-¡AAAAAAGHH! –se escuchó un grito. El de Lily.

-¿Adivinen quien se dedicó a bordar? n.n –preguntó un divertido Sirius.

_**29:**_

Todo comenzó en la biblioteca del colegio, donde Hermione se encontraba haciendo limpieza gracias a un castigo (Solo les diré que Pansy jamás volverá a molestarla por ello). En el salón principal estaban la mencionada y Madame Prince.

-¡Hermione! –llamó la bibliotecaria.

-!Voy!

La chica llegó con ella.

-Ya que estas limpiando, pásale el plumero al globo terráqueo ¿Si? –ordenó la señora dándole el plumero a esta.

Hermione toma el sacudidor y solo se limita a quedarse viendo el globo terráqueo.

-¿Qué tanto ves? –preguntó Madame Prince.

-Es que tengo una duda –responde Hermione- ¿Limpio todos los países o solo en los que ha estado Voldemort? o.o

_**30:**_

Se encontraba Peter caminando por el pasillo rumbo al Gran Salón, hasta que escuchó un ruido raro.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –preguntó Peter.

-¿Peter?

-¿Sirius? o.o...Oye... tengo este sueño otra vez –dijo Peter - Este donde quedo encerrado en el Gran Salón sin mis pantalones...

-o.o

-¿Estoy soñando verdad?

Sirius sonríe maliciosamente...

-Ahora viene la parte buena... n.n -murmuró Sirius a si mismo.

_**31:**_

Todo comenzó una noche en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall quien se encontraba leyendo unos ensayos, cuando en eso...

-¡Me voy a dormir! –dijo un feliz Dumbledore quien paso frente a ella.

Minerva lo miró raro.

-¡Me voy a dormir! –de nuevo Dumbledore pasó de regreso pero ahora aventando flores.

McGonagall lo vio pasar.

-¡Me voy a dormir! –dijo Dumbledore quien de nuevo pasó y ahora chocando unos discos.

La animaga dio un suspiro.

-Un gran evento para el colegio ¬¬ -murmuró McGonagall.

_**32:**_

Todo comenzó en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¡Nadie me gana en el juego de los serios! –dijo Sirius quien se encontraba ahí- ¡Ya sé, haré serios con el pez de Lunático!

Sirius se acerca a tal y empieza a jugar los serios con dicho animal. Pasaron los minutos hasta que...

-¡Ay Canuto! –dijo Remus quien llegó ahí- ¡Los peces no parpadean! ¬¬

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices –refunfuñó Sirius quien tenia los ojos secos.- O.Ó

_**33:**_

Todo comenzó una tarde en el cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor.

-¡¿Dónde esta mi suéter?! –exclamó Ron quien no estaba de buen humor- ¡Ya lo busqué en todos lados! ¡Debajo de mi cama, en el baño, la basura, en el bosque y nada!

El pelirrojo siguió refunfuñando por toda la sala común.

-¡Díganme donde esta!

El pelirrojo después de un rato...

-¡Oh, aquí está mi chaqueta! –exclamó molesto- ¡¿Quién demonios la metió en el closet?!

Nota de Kii: jajajajajaja bueno solo quiero agradecer a los que han leído este fic gracias por los comentario espero que les siga gustando y los invito a leer los demás fics no son tan bueno pero se hace el intento jajajajajajajajaja cuídense Chao


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

**By Kiiandy**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

Capítulo 5 

_**34:**_

La pequeña Ginny Weasley entraba muy emocionada a la cocina de la madriguera, toda su familia estaba ahí sus hermanos mayores al ser verano se encontraban en la casa así que era todo un alboroto, en una de sus manos traía un puffskein y en la otra un libro de criaturas mágicas.

-Mira papá, mi puffskein esta bien alimentado, tiene un pelaje tan sedoso como el cabello de Bill- mostró la niña el pequeño animalito a su padre y a su hermano Charlie mientras el aludido la veía con ojos de pistola

-¬¬ - Bill

-Solo me falta una cosa- dijo mientras abría el libro en la sección de los puffskein

-¿Y que es?- pregunto Arthur

-¿Qué es el apareamiento? n.n- pregunto inocentemente la niña leyendo el libro

-O.O

-Vamos querido-alentó la señora Weasley- explícale a tu hija n.n

- ¬¬

Momentos después...

-Haber Ginny cuando un puffskein y una puffskein se unen- dijo el señor Weasley

-En sagrado matrimonio u.u- agrego Charlie solemnemente

-Si... cierto, bueno cuando se casan pues el puffskein y la puffskein... pues... entonces- el señor Weasley le mostraba a Ginny o al menos intentaba hacerlo con un par de peluches que tenía la pequeña pelirroja...

-Entonces el puffskein se sube encima de la puffskein- mostraba el pelirrojo muy emocionado- y después... XD-explicaba Charlie cuando su padre lo interrumpió

-Y después se dan un beso ¬¬ y... – sacó un pequeño puffskein detrás de la "mamá" puffskein- ¡Tara! Nace un pequeñín como este n.n-terminó el señor Weasley tranquilamente pensando que la pequeña se conformaría con esa información.

-¡Eso es todo! O.O-exclamó la pelirroja-que aburrido u.u yo pensé que era igual de emocionante que las revistas para adultos que tienen Charlie y Bill debajo de su cama...

-¬¬

- n.nU

_**35:**_

El día de brujas en Howarts se había decidido hacer una casa del terror al más estilo muggle, para desgracia de muchos la mayoría de los espantos habían sido fabricados por los Slytherin. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna y Neville se encontraban afuera de esta con otros alumnos observando como salían los que habían entrado a la casa del terror... o de la muerte como la llamaba Draco Malfoy, ya que salían todos... bueno como decirlo, directo para el manicomio.

-Miren nada más- hablo Draco quien estaba frente al grupo de amigos- los pequeños Gryffindor tiene miedo de entrar

-¡Claro que no!- respondieron todos, aunque en el fondo temían por sus vidas.

-¡Yo entrare! -exclamo Neville envalentonado, más para impresionar a Luna que a sus amigos

-O.O No Neville, no deberías...- exclamo Ron

-¡Si, debo entrar! Demostrare que no soy un miedoso- y diciendo esto entro a la casa con mas miedo que valentía

-Neville es valiente n.n- dijo Luna soñadoramente

De repente un Grito que no provenía de los mounstros de la casa se escucho...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!- Neville salió técnicamente transparente y en Shock.

-Si ¬¬ Neville es valiente y estúpido- dijo Ron

_**36:**_

Voldemort y sus mortifagos se encontraban en su escondite en una importante reunión, todos sentado en una enorme mesa y a la derecha de Snape un mounstro enorme estaba sentado junto a él.

-Muy bien-comenzó Voldemort- esta noche esta con nosotros un enorme, gordo, peludo y feo mounstro que se unirá a la lucha para recuperar el poder.

-Estoy preparado y listo para servirles- respondió el mounstro enorme, gordo, peludo y feo mounstro

-Yo solo tengo algo que preguntar- alzó la mano Snape

-Adelante- alentó Voldemort

-¿En donde vive?

-Debajo de su cama- respondió el mounstro señalando al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos- por cierto ¿No esta

demasiado grandecito para usar pantuflas de conejito?

-O.O-Mortifagos

-XD-Snape

-¬¬ Siento deseos de matar

_**37:**_

-Mira puedo hacer sombras en la pared-le mostraba el pequeño George a su gemelo- un perro

-¡Oye, muy bueno!-contestó emocionado Fred

-Mira un cisne n.n- continuó George emocionado

-Mmm... mas bien parece algo con tentáculos y ojos saltones- contestó su gemelo

-O.O

-O.O

-¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron ambos debajo de las sábanas

_**38:**_

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

La señora Weasley quien se encontraba en la cocina con su hija tomando el té se levanto de su silla para abrir la puerta.

-Ginny- habló su madre minutos después cuando regresó- La señora Feeny se encuentra en la puerta, dice que pegaste a su gatito a un autobús muggle, ¿es cierto? o.o- preguntó la señora a la pequeña

-¡No! o.o - respondió indignada la pelirroja- ¡Te lo juro!- respondió la niña alzando su mano... con la taza pegada.

-¬¬

_**39:**_

-¿Pero que...? O.O- preguntó Dean a su amigo Seamus al verlo con un enorme y ridículo sombrero Texano puesto

-Mal corte de cabello...- respondió Finnigan pasando de largo directo a los dormitorios

-¡DOS MALES NO HACEN UN BIEN, AMIGO!

_**40:**_

-Es un momento tierno ¿verdad?- preguntó Pansy a su novio... Draco Malfoy

-Claro- respondió este sin darle mucha importancia

-¡Una chica y su novio!- exclamo emocionada

-Como sea- de pronto sintió como la mano de la chica tomaba la suya- Yo no dije que podías tocarme ¬¬

-n.n

_**41:**_

- ¡Ambición!- Comenzó a exclamar Sirius totalmente emocionado y decidido, mientras James lo observaba extrañado - ¡Empuje, fortaleza, iniciativa, Determinación!

-o.ó

-Siempre quise decir esas palabras n.n

- ¬¬

_**42:**_

-Bienvenidos al "Teatro del Horror de Ron" - el pelirrojo vestía una capa al más estilo vampiresco haciendo cara de malo.

-O.O – Harry solo lo observaba

-¡SE ACABARON LAS GALLETAS! O.O- grito de pronto el pelirrojo aterrorizado- Han visto "Teatro del horror de Ron"

- ¬¬

_**43:**_

-¡Colin! ¡Esa mancha en la pared se parece a Harry Potter!- grito Seamus al rubio mientras este salía disparado hacía la pared

¡¡CRASH!!

-Ahora esa mancha en la pared se parece a Colin n.n

_**44:**_

-¡No lo puedo creer o.o!- dijo sorprendida Hermione a Harry en la cocina de la madriguera durante el almuerzo-¡Ron solo comió la mitad de su comida!

-¡Increíble o.o!- le respondió Harry igual de sorprendido

-No- contestó Ron entrando a la cocina con un enorme sándwich en la mano-tome un descanso para una botana n.n

-Oh ¬¬

_**45:**_

-Me pregunto si un tatuaje me hará verme más macho- comentó Seamus

-¿Un tatuaje?-pregunto Dean sorprendido-¿No eres tu el tipo que grita al cortarse las uñas de los pies u.u?

- ¬¬

_**46:**_

-¡Oh vamos! Eso no asusta

Le comentó Neville a Luna quien traía una extraña mascara puesta. De pronto Luna saco su lengua quien extrañamente traía puesta una mini copia de la mascara.

-O.k ESO si que asusta o.o


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

**By Kiiandy**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

Capítulo 6

_**47:**_

Una tarde se encontraba el pequeño Charlie en el ático de la madriguera. En eso, un fantasma se va acercando a él.

-¡Buuuuu! –dijo el fantasma.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó un indiferente Charlie quien voltea a ver como si nada al espíritu.

-¡Bu! ¡Soy un fantasma!

-¿No me digas? ¬¬

-Claro, y doy miedo o.o

-No, no es cierto u.u

-¿No? –preguntó el fantasma tristemente.

-Ni un poco...

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, de hecho te encuentro bastante agradable.

El fantasma mas que triste se avienta al piso.

-¡Quisiera estar muerto!

-Ejem... –musitó el pelirrojo- No estoy seguro de cómo explicártelo... o.o

_**48:**_

Una mañana se encontraban en la sala común Seamus y Neville.

-¿Sabes? –comentó el chico irlandés- ¡Me gusta pensar que soy un tipo macho!

-¿En serio? –preguntó Neville- ¡Bien por ti! Pues a mi me gusta pensar que soy delgado n.n –respondió con sarcasmo.

-¬¬

_**49:**_

Una mañana se encontraba Fred Weasley tomando su acostumbrado chocolate de la mañana cuando...

-Hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic

Un ataque de hipo lo había tacado evitando así que siguiera disfrutando de su desayuno

-Hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hiiiic ...

-o.o -De repente el hipo pareció detenerse como por arte de magia-... fiu -.- - feliz de que el ataque había terminado feliz y contento se dispuso a seguir disfrutando de su taza de chocolate- n.n chocolate

Pero ...

-Hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic

-Seguro ¬¬ hic- murmuraba un enfurruñado Fred totalmente cubierto de su chocolate

_**50:**_

Una mañana se encontraba Ron en la Madriguera con su mamá, se encontraban en clase de matemáticas, su mamá dibujo un triangulo en la pizarra mágica y pregunto...

-Veamos Ron, ¿Este es un triángulo... como...?

-¡Como Merlín manda! o.o

-¡No! Fíjate mejor hijo- pidió la madre ligeramente desesperada- Sí este lado, este lado y este lado miden lo mismo ¿Entonces es un triángulo...?

-¡Aburridísimo! o.o

-¡¡PERO NO!!- estallo la señora Weasley más que desesperada- "UN triángulo cuyos lados son iguales es..."

-¡¡Ah socialista!! n.n

- ¬¬

_**51:**_

-Hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic- continuaba Fred Weasley con su hipo mortal

-Pero querido Gemelo ¿Qué te sucede? XD- pregunto burlonamente George a su hermano

- ¬¬ Hic este hic hipo hic no hic se hic me hic quita hic

-Momento o.o ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ese hipo?

-Cómo hic dos hic horas hic

-Aléjate de mi... no quiero que hic hic hic hic hic...- comenzó George con un ataque de hipo al igual que su hermano- hic estúpido hic gen hic gemelo hic ¬¬

-XD hic

_**52:**_

Una mañana en Howarts Sirius Black se encontraba en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall

-Sirius, tu puedes ser muy destructivo- le decía McGonagall al muchacho

-¿Yo puedo? n.n- pregunto el chico feliz mientras salía corriendo

-¡NO TE ESTABA DANDO PERMISO!- regaño la profesora al ver que el chico rompía varias cosas

-¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Ya rompí algo! XD

-¬¬

_**53:**_

Ron y Harry se encontraban enfrascados en un interesante juego de ajedrez mágico, muy pensativos se encontraban pensando la siguiente estrategia para derrotar a su oponente, cuando un chico de primer grado se acerco a ellos cautelosamente y los observo un buen rato.

-¿En este juego del ajedrez pueden ganar los dos?- pregunto el chico después de un rato

-No, solo uno- respondieron ambos chicos al mismo sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta

-aaaaaah- respondió el chico volviendo a preguntar- ¿Y el otro para que juega? o.o

- o.o

- o.o

_**54:**_

Los gemelos seguían con su terrible ataque de hipo, sentados en un sofá hipaban en coro saltando del sofá en el que se encontraban sentados. Charlie y Bill se asomaron desde la cocina riéndose de los gemelos a escondidas de ellos claro esta.

-Dicen que asustar a una persona cura el hipo- le comentó Charlie a Bill como insinuándole que lo haría con los gemelos

-Estas seguro- pregunto no muy convencido su hermano mayor

-¡Claro! solo observa

Camino despacio saliendo de la cocina y se escabullo justo detrás del sillón donde estaban los gemelos, se preparo y dio un tremendo salto gritando.

-¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

-¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!!- gritaron los gemelos saltando del susto

Pero...

-Hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic ¬¬ - ahora era Charlie quien tenía el hipo

-XD XD

_**55:**_

Se encontraban Neville y Ron en el invernadero después de la clase de Herbología.

-Dicen que hablarles a las plantas les ayuda a crecer- le comentó Neville a Ron

-¿En serio?-respondió el chico intrigado observando un helecho cercano.

Camino a dicha planta la miro y le dijo.

-¿Creo que mis codos no son iguales?

En ese instante el helecho se marchito y tornándose café

- ¡Bobo la mataste!- le dijo Neville al pelirrojo acompañado de un golpe en la cabeza

_**56:**_

Draco se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala común concentrado en su lectura cuando una chica de cabellera lacia y negra se acerco a él.

-Regrese ¿Me extrañaste? n.n- pregunto la chica sentándose junto a él.

-Así es Pansy- le respondió en su habitual tono frío y observándola-De hecho... no había terminado de extrañarte ¿Podrías irte de nuevo?

- ¬¬

_**57:**_

En la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor se encontraban James y Remus este ultimo observando como su amigo pegaba un letrero en la cabecera de su cama.

"NO DEJES PARA MAÑANA LO QUE PUEDES HACER HOY"

-¡Bueno!- suspiro el chico terminando de poner su letrero-¡Desde mañana mismo empiezo! n.n

- ¬¬ -Su amigo solo pudo darse un golpe en la frente

_**58:**_

Ron se encontraba caminando por un largo pasillo hasta que llegó a una puerta, la abrió y se dio cuenta que era un enorme comedor lo que le recordó algo.

-Tengo hambre- murmuro mientras se sentaba a la cabeza de la mesa-¡Quisiera tener un gran jamón!

De pronto y frente a sus ojos un enorme, jugoso y delicioso jamón se apareció frente a él

-Guau! o.o ¡Quisiera que Hermione estuviera aquí para ver esto! n.n

Y de pronto a su lado y con un hermoso vestido se apareció sentada junto a él Hermione

-¿Me hablaste? n.n -pregunto la chica sonriendo

-¡Maldición! Esto tiene que ser un sueño...-grito eufórico-aunque quisiera que no lo fuera n.n

Pero demasiado tarde de pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró con las cortinas de su cuarto y la luz de la mañana

- ¬¬ Bien hecho Ron

_**59:**_

-Ron creo que hay vampiros en Howarts- le comento Harry a su amigo observando una dona que tenía en un plato

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Hay dos agujeros de colmillos en mi dona... ¡Y toda la jalea a sido succionada! 

-Estaré en mi ataúd- contestó el pelirrojo dando la media vuelta

- ¬¬

Notas Kii: pues solo quiero agradecerles, por sus rw espero que les este gustando y ya estamos preparado los navideños así que espero disfruten de estos recuerdos de aquellas cosas que nosotros jamás hubiéramos imaginado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

**By Kiiandy**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

**Capítulo 7**

_**60:**_

Una tarde en la sala común Hermione y Ginny platicaban como usualmente lo hacían, en voz baja y riendo, Harry y Ron se encontraban en una interesante masacre... digo en un interesante juego de ajedrez.

-Herms, sabes que a Harry el año pasado que salía con Cho le decían "el camarón" -susurró Ginny lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de su novio y hermano

-O.O ¿por qué?

-Por que era jalado por la corriente XD

- ¬¬

_**61:**_

Sirius se encontraba en el Gran comedor haciendo parte de sus deberes de primer año junto con sus amigos tranquilamente (Sí lo se increíble) cuando Snape se le acerco.

-¿Es mi imaginación o me insultas cada vez que tienes oportunidad? ¬¬-preguntó muy serió

- ¬¬- se lo quedo viendo y le respondió- ESO asumiendo que tienes imaginación

- ¬¬

_**62:**_

Ginny se movía exasperada, estaba en clase de Binn y mientras el profesor daba clase, ella se movía en su banca de un lado a otro se acostaba y alzaba la mirada para observar el reloj, hacía puchero y se volvía a mover para darse cuenta que el reloj no se había movido.

-En clase el tiempo entra en una zona estática ¬¬

_**63:**_

En clase de transformaciones se encontraban los grupos de primero de las cuatro casas con la profesora McGonagall.

-Bueno ahora guarden todos sus útiles menos su pluma, tinta y un pergamino en blanco en la que anotaran prueba escrita-Explico McGonagall a la clase cuando observo que uno de los alumnos alzó la mano- Dígame Sr. Weasley

-Perdón ¿y si apeláramos a la sensatez y dejáramos la cosa para otro día?- le contesto Ron a la profesora- Digo...para evitar un inútil derramamiento de ceros.

- ¬¬

_**64:**_

Neville y Seamus se encontraban en la habitación de los chicos en esos días en que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que ver pasar el tiempo tirado en tu cama.

-Pregunta-dijo Neville muy serio- ¿Todo sabe mejor al ponerle queso fundido?

En ese momento Ron va entrando y dice a sus compañeros

-Tengo perdido un calcetín sucio ¬¬

-o.o- Neville

-Respuesta- dice Seamus- "No" ¬¬

_**65:**_

Ron venía caminando por los jardines de Howarts con Harry cuando de pronto se detuvo y su mirada se lleno de felicidad al observar un diminuto copo de nieve que caía lentamente.

-¡El primer copo de nieve! XD- sonrió y después se puso a saltar de felicidad-¡SIIIIIII!

-o.o

-¡La temporada de chocolate caliente esta aquí! n.n- sonrió el pelirrojo a su amigo

- ¬¬ comida... por que no me sorprende

_**66:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en la Madriguera, la pequeña Ginny estaba entrando a la cocina en busca de su mamá.

-Dime mamá ¿Yo fui una oruga? –preguntó Ginny con ingenuidad.

-¿Una que? –preguntó Molly extrañada.

-Ya sabes, una oruga –respondió la pelirroja- ¿Es verdad que a los 2 años era un gusano?

-¡Que desagradable! –exclamó Molly- ¡Claro que no fuiste un gusano! ¿Quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza?

Momentos después...

-¡Bill, Deberías de coordinar tus historias con las de mamá, Sr. Británica!

Bill solo fingió demencia mientras leía un libro.

_**67:**_

Se encontraban James y Sirius platicando en el campo de Quidditch mientras esperaban que desocuparan el lugar.

-¿Sabes James? He decidido ser fatalista. –dijo Sirius quien sacaba pecho.

-¿Fatalista?

-Claro, todo esta escrito. Hay que aceptar todo como venga. Si algo malo me pasa, NO es mi culpa, es culpa del destino.

James sonríe maliciosamente y le hace zancadilla a Sirius, quien cae de sentón al piso.

-Siento que estabas destinado a que cayeras al piso –dijo James a su amigo quien estaba tirado.

-¡Eso no fue el destino! o.ó

_**68:**_

Todo comenzó en la Madriguera, donde Charlie corría como loco de un lado a otro.

-¡Charlie, deja de correr de esa manera por la casa! –exclamó Molly bastante irritada.

Sin embargo Charlie ignorando a su madre, siguió corriendo, hasta que se escuchó un estrepitoso sonido.

¡SMASH... BINK... BONK... BOOM!

Molly rápidamente fue al lugar del incidente.

-¿Que te acabo de decir? –preguntó la mujer a su hijo quien se había estrellado en un mueble lleno de libros y tenia un florero en la cabeza.

-No lo sé –respondió el pequeño Charlie- ¿Tu tampoco escuchabas? o.o

_**69:**_

Subir por el laberinto, más rápido, mas rápido... ¡El pequeño Ron atraviesa por el horrible túnel!... Sale a la superficie, el sol lo deslumbra, la hormiga Ron desciende rápidamente la colina.

¡Otras hormigas corren enloquecidas alrededor de él! ¡Ron trata de no quedarse atrás! ¡Al fin llega hasta la monstruosa oruga muerta!... ¡Sin parar la levanta! ¡La hormiga Ron con oruga y todo se dirige al hormiguero triunfante ante tal fortaleza!

-¡Trabajar, trabajar y trabajar! –refunfuñó el pequeño Ron quien cargaba no una oruga, si no una gran montaña de ropa sucia- ¡Es para lo único que soy bueno por aquí!

-No creo que el limpiar tu cuarto de vez en cuando te convierta en un esclavo ¬¬ -respondió Arthur quien estaba parado observando y cruzado de brazos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

**By Kiiandy**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

**Capítulo 8**

_**70:**_

Se encontraban Ginny y Bill en la Madriguera.

-Dime Bill ¿De donde vienen los bebes? –preguntó la niña a su hermano (qué manía de preguntarle a el ¬¬).

-Ah pues muy fácil. Cuando los papas quieren un hijo, siembran una semilla de bebe en un frasco, cuando ven que les esta empezando a salir las raíces, le echan tierra, así esperan nueve meses para desenterrarlo y ahí tiene a su nuevo hijo –respondió Bill con aire de sabiduría.

-Interesante... –murmuró la pelirroja- Y dime Bill ¿Es verdad que si te tragas una semilla de sandia, un árbol crece dentro de tu estomago y lo destruye por dentro?

-Por supuesto, eso todo mundo lo sabe.

-¡Ya basta, William! –se escuchó gritar a Molly Weasley desde la cocina.

_**71:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en la Madriguera en el cuarto de los gemelos, al cual Fred iba entrando. Cabe mencionar que George estaba haciendo una mueca bastante extraña en su cara.

-Hola... –saludó el gemelo.

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Fred al ver aquella mueca- ¿Que paso contigo?

-Mamá me dijo que si seguía haciendo esta cara se me congelaría para siempre.

-¿Realmente crees eso?

-Vale la pena probar... –respondió George quien hacia esa mueca mas rara- Apuesto a que mis rasgos están mas duros...

Fred solo se quedó viendo a su hermano y dio un suspiro.

-¿Sabes George? Siempre me gustaron las gárgolas...

_**72:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en la casa de los Granger, donde Hermione se encontraba con su papá frente a la chimenea.

-Bueno, ya está –dijo el Sr. Granger a su hija quien tenia un aparato en sus manos- ¿Viste que fácil es colocar una pila nueva en la radio?

-¡Si! –respondió entusiasmada la castaña- ¡Gracias papá! n.n

Hermione se va de ahí, y la radio y ansiosa empieza a escuchar música. Era una melodía tranquila mas o menos que decía así:

"_!Que lloro por ti... que lloro sin ti... ya descubrí que no eras para mi... QUE LLOROOOOOO YA NO QUIERO VIVIR!"_

-o.o –la pequeña con todo y radio va en busca de su papá y al encontrar al susodicho...

-¡Oye! –dijo la niña entre lagrimas- ¡Te vendieron una pila llena de amargura! ;-;

_**73:**_

Todo comenzó en el jardín de la Madriguera. El pequeño Charlie se había puesto unos atuendos bastantes singulares, los cuales incluían una capa negra y un antifaz que cubría parte de su rostro. Así que este se dirige a donde estaban Bill y Percy.

-¡Chan, chan, chan! –dijo Charlie como si estuviera haciendo su entrada triunfal- ¡Aquí viene el...!

-!Llanero solterón! n.n –dijo Percy.

-!Solitario! –exclamó Charlie.

-Da lo mismo, un solterón en el fondo es solitario n.n –añadió Bill.

Charlie muy molesto se aleja de ahí.

-Hay gente capaz de estropearle la fantasía al mas pintado ¬¬ –refunfuñó el pequeño Charlie.

_**74:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en él cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor.

-Hola Remus !Mira aquí estoy! –dijo emocionado Sirius- ¡El centro del universo! ¡Goza la maravilla que soy yo!

Silencio sepulcral de Remus.

-Pero no te pases... trata de no ponerte sobreexcitado o te hará mal... xD –dijo finalmente Sirius.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Te iras muy pronto? ¬¬

-¡Oh, muy bien, deléitate! XD

-¬.¬

**75:**

Todo comenzó una tarde la Madriguera, donde los peques Fred y George se encontraban sentados en la entrada del jardín trasero.

-¿Sabes lo que es raro, Fred?-pregunto George a su hermano

-¿Qué?

-Que no recuerdo nada hasta tener 3 años ¡La mitad de mi vida esta en blanco! -exclamó alterado él gemelo- ¡Me debieron haber lanzado un _Obliviate_ ¡Por Merlín! ¿Que clase de psicópata le lanzaría un hechizo así a un infante? ¿Y que sabia yo que alguien quería que lo olvidara?

-. . .

-Vaya, soy un misterio o.o

Fred dio un suspiro.

-Creo recordar que mamá decía que eructabas mucho...

_**76:**_

Se encontraba Voldemort en un bosque cerca de la casa que fuera de su padre, admiraba su mas reciente victima a la cual había petrificado para su nueva colección de estatuas. En eso, un pueblerino se acerca a él muy molesto.

-¡Hey! –exclamó el visitante al Mago Oscuro- ¡Tu eres quien convirtió a mi hermano en una estatua!

Voldemort solo sonríe maliciosamente. Momentos después, otro pueblerino se acerca a Voldemort igual de molesto.

-¡Hey! ¡Tu eres quien convirtió a mis DOS hermanos en estatuas!

El mago sonríe maliciosamente...

-Adoro a esta familia n.ń –murmuró cínicamente Voldemort.

_**77:**_

Se encontraban los pequeños Bill y Charlie observando el cielo.

-Oye ¿Cuándo la gente se muere a donde va su alma? –preguntó un curioso Charlie

-Pues mamá me dijo que sus almas iban al cielo o.o

Ambos pelirrojos voltean hacia arriba a ver tal.

-¿Te contó detalles del lanzamiento? o.o –preguntó Charlie curioso

Bill se da una palmada en la frente.

_**78:**_

Todo comenzó en Howarts, donde Sirius y Snape estaban en uno de los salones en detención.

-Te estoy observando... –dijo Snape a Sirius cuidándose de que no le hiciera algo.

-¡Quien te puede culpar! XD

-¬¬

_**79:**_

Una mañana en el Gran comedor, se encontraba Hermione desayunando, esperando a que sus amigos por fin despertaran y se unieran a ella, pero la que llegó fue Ginny.

-¡Hola Herms!

-Hola Ginny n.n

-Oye, Tengo una pregunta hipotética...

-¿Hipotética? –preguntó extrañada la castaña.

-Sip, pues veras... –musitó Ginny pensativa- suponte que una chica, que no es Cho me insulta ¿Debo patearle bien fuerte en la espinilla y después mandarle un maleficio moco-murciélago? o.o

-No creo que la violencia este justificada, Ginny, aunque esa chica "No sea Cho" o.o.

Ginny se queda pensativa, hasta que...

-Otra pregunta hipotética ¿Que si ya lo hice?

-o.o

**N d K:** hola a todos aquí les dejo otros dos capítulos más de esta seria desquiciada, espero que les estén gustando y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído el fic y han mandado o no RW. Probablemente en una semana o dos las actualizaciones ya no serán tan seguidas pero prometo tratar de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, por que entre la uni y el trabajo seguramente andaré como loca.

Y para los fans de Mafalda si saben de alguna pagina donde venga algo de navidad se los voy a agradecer enormemente. Y ya saben cualquier duda, comentario o jitomatazo tienen ahí las opciones. 109864295


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 

_**80:**_

Se encontraban Neville y Luna paseando por el bosque prohibido, hasta que llegaron a un árbol muy pero muy alto.

-Mira Luna –dijo Neville- Que árbol tan enorme –dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba.

La rubia lo imita y empieza a admirarlo.

-Es asombroso que un árbol pueda crecer tanto ¿No? –añadió el chico.

-Bueno, después de todo ¿En que otra cosa puede emplear su tiempo un árbol?- contestó la rubia

-Buen punto o.o

_**81:**_

Todo comenzó en la sala común de Gryffindor, donde Hermione se había enterado de algo...

-¡No lo puedo creer Ron! –exclamó castaña- ¡Mira que te guste Lavander! ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Solo por que es linda por fuera!-le gritaba la chica mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba a caminar, evitando una pelea.

La chica más inteligente de Howarts se quedo pensando un segundo. Cabe mencionar que Ginny había llegado tras de ella sin que se diera cuenta.

-Por que la gente se divide en lindos por fuera y lindos por dentro –dijo señalándose al decir esto ultimo

-Bueno... también estamos los lindos reversibles n.n –añadió Ginny.

-o.o

_**82:**_

Una tarde Harry y Ron se encontraban arreglando los acetatos del padre de Ron.

-Mira Ron, en la tapa de esta grabación dice que este compositor francés podía tocar el piano a los 3años, y escribió su primera sinfonía a los 4 –comento el ojiverde- Es increíble.

-Y vaya que si -agregó el pelirrojo- Yo a esa edad aprendí a usar el baño o.o

_**83:**_

Se encontraba James Potter en la ventana de su habitación admirando el paraje de los jardines el colegio, el sol brillaba, el cielo estaba azul, el clima era perfecto, todos se encontraban disfrutando.

-¡Qué bonito día! n.n-pensó con una enorme sonrisa-o.o pero nunca duran-se recostó en el marco de la ventana- ¡Estúpido bonito día!- pensó totalmente molesto.

_**84:**_

Ron y Harry se encontraban caminando por los jardines de Howarts, hacía un poco de viento frío así que venían ligeramente tapados.

-Sabes, Navidad tal vez no pueda llegar tan rápido o.o-comentó el chico mirando hacía el cielo

¡¡¡¡¡¡WHUMP!!!!!!

De repente una enorme cantidad de nieve cayo del cielo, comenzando a nevar automáticamente dejando a ambos chicos como muñecos de nieve.

-Pero el invierno si que puede ¬¬-respondió Harry

_**85:**_

Se encontraban en la Madriguera cuando Charlie se dio cuenta que alguien hablaba por la red flu. Cuando termino la conversación con aquella persona volteo buscando a alguien.

-¡Fred! –exclamó el chico dragón.- ¡Hablaron del Callejo Diagon! ¡El duende se Santa dice que le regreses sus zapatos!

El pequeño pelirrojo se acerco a su hermano , cabe mencionar que traía puestos unos zapatones verdes mas grandes que él mismo.

-Que duende tan mas llorón ¬¬

_**86:**_

En una casa del valle Godryc ya habían puesto su enorme árbol de navidad, cabe mencionar que debajo de este estaba lleno de regalos.

En ese momento, el pequeño James entusiasmado se acerca y toma una regalo, el cual sacude, para oír y adivinar mas o menos el contenido de este.

-¡Aja! –dijo el Sr. Potter quien descubrió a su hijo- No estarás espiando el contenido del regalo ¿O si?

-Solo con mis oídos o.o

-o.o

_**87:**_

Todo comenzó en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Escucha Sirius –dijo Remus- El tamaño del regalo no es lo importante. Lo que piensas es lo que cuenta u.ú

-Entonces piensa en grande u.u

-¬¬

_**88:**_

De nuevo todo comenzó en la Madriguera.

-...ah ya veo, Gracias. Adiós –Charlie termina la llamada por la red flu- Oye George, hablaron del Callejón Diagon... de nuevo. Y me dijeron que ya no eras bienvenido en el "Refugio Feliz de Santa"

-Duendes soplones ¬¬ -refunfuñó ahora el otro gemelo quien traía un bigote y barbas de Santa en la cara.

_**89:**_

Sirius Black caminaba hacía la sala común tranquilamente, en una de las entradas había un muérdago. En eso se va acercando James y mira el muérdago. Sirius sin hacer mas se abraza y se da un beso a si mismo.

-Autoservicio n.n –dijo el chico perro

-¬¬ -cara de James

_**90:**_

En la entrada de la guarida de los mortifagos también había un muérdago. Voldemort estaba debajo de él. En eso Snape y Bellatrix se van acercando y cargaban un letrero el cual dejaron junto al Mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, para después entre risas alejarse de ahí.

El mago tenebroso miró tal letrero y para su suerte decía: "Tengan piedad".

-¬¬ -cara de Voldemort.

_**91:**_

Todo comenzó en la Madriguera.

-¡Bill y Charlie! –exclamó Molly Weasley- ¿Qué hace un muñeco de nieve sobre la alfombra de la sala?

Los mencionados voltean hacia tal y vuelven a ver a su mamá.

-Se derrite mamá n.n –respondieron al unísono.

-¬¬ -cara de Molly.

_**92:**_

El pequeño Ron va caminando por la Madriguera, en eso, se topa con una enorme caja de cartón.

-¡Una caja! –dijo sorprendido- No, esperen, en esta época del año no es una caja...

Todo se queda en silencio, hasta que..

-¡ES UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD DESNUDO! XD –exclamó lleno de felicidad.

_**93:**_

La pequeña Ginny se encontraba en su cuarto en la víspera de navidad, tapada hasta la barbilla veía con los ojos totalmente abiertos, el insomnio haciéndola presa aquella noche, esta muy preocupada. Decidió levantarse con cuidado y dirigirse a la cama de sus padres. Salto sutilmente y se sentó encima de sus papa.

-Ginny, vuelve a la cama- le dijo perezosamente Arthur a su hija

-No puedo-contestó la niña preocupada- ¿Quién le da regalos a Santa? o.o

-o.o


	10. Chapter 10

"**Lo Que No Se Vio"**

Por Kiiandy Black

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

Capítulo 9 

_**94:**_

Se encontraba el pequeño Percy escribiendo una carta junto al árbol de navidad.

Querido Santa:

¿Por qué tu centro de operaciones se encuentra en el Polo Norte?, Yo creo que es por la mano de Elfo barata, estándares de baja calidad y la zona libre de impuestos. Ese es realmente el ejemplo que quieres darnos a los niños que somos sumamente influenciables.

Atte. Percy Weasley

-Hey Percy-saludó su hermano-¿Qué haces?

-Le escribo a Santa Claus-contestó enseñándole la carta a su hermano- mi idea es ponerlo a la defensiva antes de cuestionarme que tan bueno he sido este año u.u

-o.o

_**95:**_

Todo comenzó en la Madriguera, se encontraban en Nochebuena esperando a que la tan ansiada cena terminara de estar, cuando la señora Weasley observo a su marido sentado en su sillón favorito, leyendo el periódico, se acerco a un librero y saco un libro.

-¡Atención!- gritó la señora Weasley-¡Papá va a dar su lectura anual de "El Elfo que salvo la Navidad!

-O.O

-¡Así que todos acérquense!

En menos de lo que vuela Santa el señor Weasley tenía a todos sus hijos y colados encima de su sillón esperando el cuento.

- ¬¬ ¿Quién tomó rompope de ajo?

_**96:**_

Se encontraban Bill y Charlie en la sala de la Madriguera, ambos traían pijamas confeccionadas por su madre, así que ambos observaron lentamente.

-Hey Bill, te ves ridículo con esa pijama de ositos-se burlo el chico dragón

-Al menos no parezco un fenómeno en esas pijamas de conejitos- contestó Bill

-¡Oso!-grito Charlie

-¡Conejito!

-¡Oso!

-¡Conejito!

- ¬¬ Dime que son adoptados- pidió el señor Weasley a su esposa

-No lo se-contesto Molly-Yo no estaba entonces n.n

-O.O

_**97:**_

Todo comenzó la sala común de Gryffindor

-De acuerdo Sirius -dijo Remus a su mejor amigo- Te acompañaré a ver a Santa SI prometes portarte bien.

Sirius sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-No iremos ¬¬ -Remus se da la vuelta y sale del cuarto.

-¡Vamos Lunático! –exclamó el chico perro- ¡Esa fue mi mejor sonrisa honesta falsa! o.ó

_**98:**_

Todo comenzó en la sala común de Gryffindor. James traía puesto un gorro Navideño y así se estaba paseando por todo el colegio. En eso se va topando con Lily.

-¿Por qué traes tese gorro en la cabeza? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Por que si Santa no me trae lo que quiero, no le regreso su gorro u.ú

-¬¬

_**99:**_

Todo comenzó en el jardín nevado de Howarts.

-Dime una cosa Sirius –dijo Dumbledore acercándose al muchacho- Debo decirle a Santa ¿Has sido bueno o malo en este año? n.n

-¿Yo? Pues he sido muy bueno.

-Bien n.n – se va de ahí con intenciones de escribir su carta como cada año.

-Además de mentiroso, incesante, cínico y compulsivo :D –murmuró el chico perro.

_**100:**_

Ron venía caminando a las orillas del Bosque Prohibido rumbo a casa de Hagrid, en eso ve un letrero que dice "Cuidado con el cartel". El pelirrojo lo mira.

-¡Ja! Cartel tonto u.u

¡PUM! El cartel lo golpea.

-x.X

_**101:**_

Todo comenzó en la Madriguera, donde Bill estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino, en eso su hermano va llegando.

-Hola Bill ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Charlie.

-Escribiendo, escucha –respondió el pelirrojo- "Mis memorias... por William Weasley. Nací en Londres, Inglaterra... y después escribí sobre mi aburrida y corta existencia" T.T

-Corto pero honesto u.u

_**102:**_

Todo comenzó de nuevo en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Sabes Harry? Estoy de un humor nostálgico...-comentó el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo

-¿Ah si? –preguntó Potter.

-Si escucha –Ron se golpea el pecho- ¡BURP! Ah el desayuno n.n

-¡Eres un puerco! o.ó

_**103:**_

Ron y Harry se habían topado con Goyle y después de una discusión...

-Oye Goyle, eres lento –dijo el pelirrojo

-No... es... cierto... –respondió el chico de la casa de la lombriz de agua puerca.

5 minutos después.

-Retira...

5 minutos mas después...

-Lo que...

5 minutos mas...

-Dijiste...

-¬¬ - cara de Ron y Harry.

_**104:**_

Se encontraba el pequeño Ron encima de su cama y una capa amarrada en el cuello.

-¡Hay ciudadanos en peligro! –gritó Aldebarán- ¡Una nueva guerra! Así que este es un trabajo para...

Ron ve una dona de chocolate en una mesita frente a él.

-El hombre indeciso T.T

_**105:**_

Todo comenzó en la Madriguera.

-¡Waaah! –gritó el pequeño Ron- ¡Me duelen mis pies!

-Pero claro Ron –dijo Charlie quien estaba presente- Te duelen los pies por que te pusiste los zapatos al revez.

Ron mira sus pies.

-¡WAAAAAH! –vuelve a gritar el pelirrojo- ¡Me duele mi orgullo!

-U.U

_**106:**_

Una vez mas, todo comenzó en la Madriguera.

-¡Virginia Molly Weasley! –exclamó Molly.

La pelirroja va a donde esta su mamá.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó la mujer quien señalaba un graffiti con movimiento en la pared. Ginny se queda pensativa.

-¿Esto? Bueno... –la niña pelirroja se rasca su cabeza- No se, yo pensaba llamarlo "Color en movimiento" o.o

-¬¬

_**107:**_

Todo comenzó Howarts, en los jardines donde en los alrededores se escuchaba un gran BUUURP.  
En eso va llegando Ron AL campo de Quidditch donde estaba Harry, venia agitado 

-¿Oíste eso Harry? –preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo- ¡Mi eructo duró desde la torre de astronomía y todo el patio central del colegio! xD

-Eres asombrosamente puerco ¬¬

N d K: Bueno pues aquí esta otra entrega más, lamento haberme atrasado, pero ya saben lo que dicen más vale tarde que nunca, por eso los primeros momento son navideños jeje no podía quedarme con las ganas. Bueno si tiene alguna sugerencia o critica ya sabe que hacer.


	11. Chapter 11

"**Lo Que No Se Vio"**

Por Kiiandy Black

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

Capítulo 11 

_**108:**_

Ron venía caminando por uno de los pasillos de Howarts, cuando vio un letrero que decía "Cuidado con la pared invisible".

-¡Ja! Que tonterías...

En eso ¡POW! Ron choca contra el aire.

- x . x

_**109:**_

De nuevo estaban Sirius y Remus en la sala común

-Vamos a hacer una lista de tus defectos, Sirius –dijo Remus- eres Cínico, compulsivo, maldadoso...

-Y...

-¡Y no nos olvidemos de irrespetuoso!

-Ese es mi favorito n.n –añadió contento Sirius

¬¬

_**110:**_

Todo comenzó en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¡BURP! –Ron eructa frente a Harry.

-¡Ron no tienes que guardar tus eructos para mí! o.ó

-Lo que es mío es tuyo n.n

-Puerco ¬¬

_**111:**_

Todo comenzó en la guarida de Voldemort.

-Nunca lo voy a entender ¬¬ -refunfuñó Snape a su amo

-Me gusta eso –respondió el mago- "Voldemort: El Mago Tenebroso y Misterioso" n.n

-¬¬

_**112:**_

Todo comenzó en el salón de detención.

-Te observo fijamente –dijo Snape- ¿Que piensas de eso? u.ú

-Hey ¿Quien no quisiera hacerlo? XD –respondió Sirius halagado.

-¬¬

_**113:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de Gryffindor donde James estaba haciendo muecas en el espejo, en eso Remus va llegando.

-Hola Cornamenta –saludó el chico lobo .

-Mira Remus, te voy a enseñar mis nuevos gestos –dijo entusiasmado el chico- Yo feliz n.n

James parpadea.

-Yo enojado ò.ó

James vuelve a parpadear.

-Y yo felizmente enojado ò.n

Silencio sepulcral de Remus.

_**114:**_

Se encontraban Ron y Harry en el cuarto de los chicos acostados cada uno en su cama. Pensando que podía regalar para navidad a sus amigos.

-Quiero regalarle algo especial a Hermione para navidad Harry- comentó el chico meditando- algo que hable desde mi corazón...- por un momento se quedo pasmado y grito- ¡¿Clases de acordeón?! n.n

-¬¬ Prueba con otro órgano

_**115:**_

Todo comenzó en la Madriguera, la puerta había sonado y la pequeña Ginny se dirigía a la puerta.

-Buenas Tardes ¡qué desea?-pregunto la pelirroja a un señor con un portafolio que estaba en la puerta

-Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con una persona mayor- respondió el hombre dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la niña.

-Enseguida n.n

La niña desapareció por la puerta, el hombre volteo para sacar unos papeles cuando volteo de nuevo se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué desea?- la pequeña Ginny trepada en el banco más alto que encontró

_**116:**_

Ron se encontraba en una de las ventanas de la sala de la Madriguera, el cielo estaba nublado. Su padre se acercó a él

-¿El sol? o.o- pregunto él pequeño

-Hoy esta nublado Ron- respondió el Sr. Weasley- hoy no hay sol

-¡Anda, tráelo papá¡ ¿sí?-pidió el pelirrojo mientras lo cargaba su papá

-Pero hijito, eso es imposible ¿Cómo voy a traerte el sol?

-Ah, ¿No puedes?¡- preguntó el niño decepcionado

-No

-Me deja en el piso señor, por favor- trato de bajarse un Ron totalmente indignado

- o.o

_**117:**_

Ginny venía caminando con Charlie cerca de arrollo cuando vio una pequeña tortuga, se acerco a ella y la alzó, curiosa se acerco a su hermano.

-¿Y él ombligo?-preguntó la pequeña

-No tiene ombligo Gin-Gin –respondió su hermano observando a la tortuga- nació de un huevito

-¿Y entonces las alitas? o.o- pregunto con más curiosidad

-Tampoco tiene alitas- respondió el chico tomando a la tortuga y dejándola en el piso

-Pero que no nació de un huevito o.o

-Sí bueno- pensó como explicarle eso a su hermanita- no todo lo que nace de un huevo tiene alas, también nacen ranas, peces, arañas, serpientes, hormigas, dragones, que se yo cuantas cosas más

-O.O Desorganizados los huevitos- comentó la pequeña sorprendida

- ¬¬

_**118:**_

La señora Weasley venía felizmente tarareando una canción saliendo de una de las habitaciones, bajo lentamente las escaleras y al llegar a la sala se encontró con una sorpresa, todas las paredes estaban pintadas con crayón mágico del mismo color, rayas, garabatos y demás cosas sobre toda la sala. La pequeña Ginny cuando vio a su mamá se acerco a ella.

-O.O Mamá ¿ no es increíble todo lo que puede tener adentro un lápiz?

- ¬¬

**N d K:** Aquí les dejo unos cuantos más, gracias a todos los que me han mandado sus cometarios, me da gusto que este proyecto les guste. Así que si tienen alguna duda o comentario, o alguna sugerencia de recuerdo ya saben que hacer

Ya saben cualquier comentario a y mis mails o al ICQ 109864295. Bye


	12. Chapter 12

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

**Capítulo 12**

**119:**

Ron atravesó furioso el cuadro de la señora gorda y se sentó junto a su mejor amigo que estaba abrazado a su hermana como sanguijuela.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?-pregunto su amigo

-Hermione… ¬¬

-Se volvieron a pelear-hablo la pelirroja

-¡No! - refunfuño y se hundió en el sillón- Jugué 57 volados con ella y perdí TODOS- respondió tan rojo como su cabello- Si caía cara yo perdía, si salía cruz ella ganaba… Momento O.O

-Ron…- hablo Harry esperando que su amigo cayera en cuenta que Hermione lo había engañado

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la pelirroja a su hermano

-No hice la tarea de Pociones-se pego en la frente y se fue a su habitación

-Dime que no es mi hermano -.- -pidió la chica golpeándose en la frente

- -.-

**120:**

Sirius y James se encontraban sentados frente a la chimenea de la sala común, derramaban la flojera más grande que el mundo mágico pudiera ver.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHH –bostezo Sirius

-AAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- bostezo James

Sirius se volteo y lo observo con una sonrisa

-¡Soy el líder del bostezo! XD

- ¬¬

**121:**

-¡¡TODO ES MIO, MIO, MIO!!- Gritaba Voldemort emocionado

-Corrección o.o… ¡¡SI TUVIERA EL PODER TODO SERÍA MIO, MIO, MIO!!

**122:**

-Los perros somos puro instinto-comentó Sirius a Remus

-¿A si?- el lobo se lo quedo viendo- ¿Y que te dice tu instinto?

-Mi instinto me pide unas alas fritas extra picantes n.n

-¬¬

**123:**

Hermione y Ginny caminaban por Hogsmade cerca del 14 de febrero, se detuvieron frente a una tienda donde un letrero les llamo la atención.

"SORPRENDA A SU AMOR CON ESTE REGALO ESPECIAL QUE DURARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD"

-Viene con Garantía de… ¿30 días?-leyó Hermione

-La eternidad ya no es lo que era ¬¬ - respondió la pelirroja

**124:**

-Lily y yo hemos estados juntos por 6 meses- comento James a Sirius- O.O Es lo mas que nunca he estado con una mujer

-Las mamás no cuentan Cornamenta ¬¬………

-Claro si no cuento a mi mamá o.o…….

**125:**

James llego corriendo con sus amigos a la sala común de Gryffindor con una enorme sonrisa

-Chicos ¡Ya se que hacer por Lily en nuestro aniversario!-comentó feliz- La llevare a "Nuestro" Restaurante y Haré que la banda toque "Nuestra" canción- suspiró- será perfecto

-¡¿Las tres escobas ya tiene banda?!- preguntaron las tres chicos riendo

- ¬¬

**126:**

Venían caminando los gemelos tranquilamente hacia el jardín de la Madriguera, su mamá observo que llevaban algo en las manos y lo siguió.

-Niños¿Para que quieren paletas y galletas?- pregunto curiosa

-Nuestra mosca de nieve n.n- respondieron los gemelos

Al voltear vio dos bolas de nieve juntas las galletas con chispas de chocolate usadas como ojos las enormes paletas como alas y una vara como su boca.

- ¬¬

**127:**

Seamus se encontraba con Dean en el cuarto de los chicos, estaba escombrando su baúl ya que las vacaciones se encontraban por llegar, estabana en silencio hasta que…

-Mira Dean, me encontré un sickle o - le dijo emocionado a su amigo

-Ya era tuyo, chico millonario ¬¬

**128:**

Ron y Harry se encontraban sentados en la sala común.

-¿Qué Significa todo Ron¿Qué es la vida?- preguntó el morocho a su amigo

Ron se quedo pensando un momento y concluyo

-Yo diría….. Comida

- ¬¬

**129:**

Bill se encontraba sentado en la cocina con cara de que quería matar a alguien, en su mano una taza de café de su boca salía el líquido café, en eso Ginny va entrando tranquilamente e ignora a su hermano.

-¡Las niñas lindas no ponen jugo de encurtidos en el café de sus hermanos !-le grita Bill al ver que se marcha descaradamente

-Las niñas lindas no se ríen XD

**130:**

James y Sirius se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, frente a James una deliciosa dona glaseada espera por ser devorada.

-Soy un chico afortunado Sirius-comentó con cara de tonto- tengo a Lily, a ti, a los chicos ¿Qué mas podría querer?

Y en un descuido Sirius salió corriendo…… con la dona en mano

-¡TRAE AQUÍ ESA DONA!

**131:**

Harry y Ron se encontraban acostados en el césped cerca del lago.

-El amor es raro-comentó Harry- se lanza sobre ti furtivamente cuando menos lo esperas…… como una Bludger en un partido de Quidditch u.u

-Adoro las Bludgers XD

**132:**

Y en el cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor

-Algo esta mal con mis pantalones Ron-comentó el chico a su compañero de cuarto

-Si-contesto el pelirrojo observándolo- Son tu camisa Tonto ¬¬

-O.O

**N d K:** Hola a todos de nuevo n.n, aquí esta una entrega más hecha en solo en una hora ¬¬ OK lo acepto estoy aburrida en el trabajo mis jefes no están por lo que no tengo nada que hacer y como no tengo computadora en casa pues aprovechare para escribir algo aunque presiento que cuando regresen no podré ni mirar la comp. ¬¬ pero bueno n.n espero que les guste.

Y quiero agradecer a Darkness End, koumal Lupin, Ginna Isabela Ryddle, MT Black, Kimita-potter, Amarena Lupin, Marata1507, Lia Du Black, Cenipul Al Poder, Xgirl1, Miss-Mandy-Scarmander, y a todos los que leen y no dejan RW Gracias por sus RW me da gusto que les gusten estos recuerdos perdidos y sobre todo a mi hermana Angela-Mort gracias por dejarme robarme tu idea jajajajajaja y bueno dejarme darte ideas a ti también y a Alessa hermana clon gracias por tu apoyo.

Ya saben cualquier comentario a mis mails al ICQ 109864295. Bye


	13. Chapter 13

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parec

**133:**

Era cumpleaños de Lyli Evans y James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank y Alice Longbotom y dos amigas de Howarts de la pelirroja estaban temprano esa mañana fuera de su cuarto en la casa del valle Gryffindor esperando a que la pelirroja despertara para celebrar con ella sus 20 años. Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, una pelirroja con lagañas en los ojos y envuelta en su pijama apareció.

-¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!-gritaron todos emocionados con silbatos, globos y un pastel incluidos.

Lyli solo los observo y sin decir palabra regreso a su cuarto azotando la puerta.

-Vamos amor- le hablo James

-Trajimos pastel de chocolate-secundo Alice

-Y tenemos regalos-Añadió Sirius y al instante la puerta se abrió

-¿Son buenos?-pregunto la chica con un puchero

-Son de la lista que nos diste hace dos semanas-contestó Remus

-¿Puedo quedarme con los regalos y seguir teniendo 19?-la pelirroja avanzó y bajo las escalera seguida de todos hasta que llego a la mesa de la cocina.

-Vamos Lyli-dijo Sirius-Cumplir años no es tan malo n.n

-¿De verdad? o.o -pregunta Remus-¿Así te sentiste en tu último cumpleaños?

Flashback

Se observa el mismo grupo de gente pero esta vez alrededor de Sirius que estaba frente a un pastel con varias velitas encendidas y tras el una enorme manta mágica de FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿POR QUÉ MERLÌN, POR QUE????!!!!-Exclamaba angustiado Sirius-Teníamos un trato ¡Qué los demás cumplieran años, Yo no!

Instanstes después se hecho a llorar en el regazo de Remus.

Fin del Flashback

-¿Soy solamente yo la que reacciona así al entrar a los 20?

-No solo tu-le respondió Remus-No me divertí mucho cuando cumplí 20 años

Flashback

-¡¡¡Y AHORA REMUS!!!-gritaba Sirius cuando todos (si, los mismos) estaban alrededor de la mesa de la casa de los Potter cantándole Feliz Cumpleaños.

-¡¡¡¡ESTAMOS TODOS TAN VIEJOS!!!!- chillaba Sirius-¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ NOS HACES ESTO??!!- Gritaba Sirius viendo al cielo mientras Remus tenía cara de que iba a soplarle a las velitas y los demás lo observaban y el se iba a llorar a un rincón.

Fin del Flashback

- O.k. festejemos el cumpleaños- dijo sonriente la pelirroja

- Feliz…..

-¡LYLI NO MERLIN¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos se dan una palmada en la frente

**133:**

-Ron y Harry se preparaban para la gala del torneo de los Tres Magos, ambos enfundados en sus respectivas túnicas de gala, Harry terminando de acomodase la corbata ya listo voltea a ver a su amigo.

-Ron, ponte la corbata de moño, es hora de bajar

-Pero……. Eso daña la "Manzana de Ron"- contestó el pelirrojo señalando su garganta.

- Por última vez te digo Ron, la Manzana de Adán no se llama como su dueño ¬¬

-u.u

**134:**

-¿Luna piensas que tu animal favorito dice mucho de ti?-pregunta Ginny a su amiga mientras leía un test en la revista "Corazón de bruja"

-¿A mis espaldas? O.O

-¬¬

**N d K: Hola** a todos aquí les dejo algo cortito espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa ya saben que hacer….. helenlashmik con Hotmail y elenflores con yahoo


	14. Chapter 14

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda y en Friends. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

**Cáp. 14**

**136:**

Sirius Black venía caminando por los pasillos de Howarts, al pasar frente al salón de clases de la Profesora McGonagall esta le hizo una señal con el dedo para que se acercara, una vez dentro.

-El señor Filch reporto que su gata la Sra. Norris ha sido barnizada de color rosa mexicano- comenzó a regañar la profesora-Alguien a atado con un hechizo a Severus Snape a la punta de la Torre de Astronomía-Por culpa de la ola gigante de jabón en el comedor cuando estornudo aún saco burbujas …- la profesora estaba ya totalmente colorada, enojada y gritando-¡¡Y las cortinas de la sala común no dejan de cantar "Viva la Reina" a todas voces!! o 

Sirius la observo un momento con asombro en el rostro cuando…

-¡No sabía que le importara tanto! o

- ¬¬

**137:**

Todo empezó en la sala común de Gryffindor, con un Ron Weasley acercándose a Harry.

-ah… aH… AH….-y de pronto- ¡¡¡¡¡CHOOOO!!!!!-el pelirrojo dio el estornudo de su vida… encima de la camisa de su amigo dejándola toda… bueno pegajosa

-¬¬ Gracias por compartir eso

- n.n Gracias a ti por estar ahí

**138:**

-Algunas veces tienes suerte-comentó Ron

-¡¡¡POLILLAS ASESINAS!!!-Neville paso corriendo tras el con una bandada de termitas

-Otras veces… eres Neville n.n

**139:**

Ron Weasley en pijama y con cara de sueño, salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras una vez estuvo en la planta baja se encontró a Ginny.

-Buenas noches -.-

-o.o

-Buenas noches- y se dirigió a la cocina

- ¬¬

-Buenas noches… Buenas noches- abrió la alacena

- O.O

- Buenas noches… Buenas noches…. Buenas noches… Buenas noches… Buenas noches…-el pelirrojo movía y revisaba la comida

-o.o

-Buenas noches... Buenas noches… y adiós… GULP………BURRP

- ¬¬ Bocadillo nocturno

**140:**

James y Lily Potter después de un maravilloso descanso en el campo, se dirigían a su hogar, no de manera corriente sino en un auto recién comprado por el Sr. Potter.

- ¬¬

-Deja de verme de esa forma… no estamos perdidos -le decía a su esposa quien lo miraba de forma acusadora-Solo nos salimos un poco del camino, eso es todo.

-u.u

-Una señal… es todo lo que necesito y estaré bien… ya veras

Una hora después

- ¬¬

-Nos detendremos un poco para comer y estaremos en casa antes de que lo sepas ¬¬

James se acerco a una ventanilla que se encontró

-Dos paquetes de hamburguesa, por favor

-Ezzta ser cazeta de peaje, zeñor…-respondió el hombre tras la ventanilla

- ¬¬

-Te dije que no me vieras de esa forma 

- Ese tipo estaba usando un traje austriaco ¬¬

**141:**

Todo comenzó en la sala común.

- Necesito algo de atención, Ron- le comentó Harry a Ron

-O.O

De pronto el pelirrojo tenía a su amigo abrazado del cuello con una sonrisa maliciosa

- ¬¬ eso servirá… gracias-dijo sarcástico

-Dame una galleta y me voy de aquí XD

**142:**

Voldemort venía entrando a una sala de estar donde se encontraba Bellatrix leyendo el Profeta

-El éxito no es todo eso que se supone deba ser u.u – dijo en voz alta el mago tenebroso

- ¬¬…… ¿Y tu sabes todo eso debido a?...

- ¬¬

**143:**

- … Y después de atar mi zapato me ate el otro… - le platicaba Seamus a Dean

- ¬¬

-O.O Entonces pensé en levantarme…

- ¬¬

- Y me levante XD

-De hecho a Seamus, Le toma mas tiempo platicar sobre su día que vivirlo

**144:**

Se encontraba Sirius viendo por una de las ventanas de la sala común.

-Esta ventana esta sucia o.o- susurro el chico perro- No puedo ver nada

De pronto Remus se acerco a él y con un simple movimiento… alzo la cortina

- ¬¬ ya lo sabía

**N d K: **Pues aquí otros recuerditos hechos desde la oficina ya que mis jefes no están y no hay nada de trabajo XD. Gracias a todos por sus RW y espero sus comentarios.

Por otra parte quisiera decir algo respecto a esto:

**Unicorns Hunter**

**2007-02-21**

**Más que "inspiradas", me parecen "COPIADAS", sólo estás cambiando los personajes a las caricaturas que mencionas en el disclaimer.**

**Es una pena. PENA. P E N A.**

Mira yo se que no a toda la gente le gustara mi trabajo y es aceptable, pero creo que no es forma de criticar un trabajo, al final de cuentas la mayoría de los fics vienen de historias ya hechas y uno solo les da la forma en otra historia, basada en películas, canciones, etc.…. si no te gusta lo que hacemos (Incluyo a mi hermana quien fue la iniciadora) adelante no lo leas, simplemente aprende a hacer una critica mi buzón siempre estará abierto a todos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda y en Friends. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

**Cáp. 15**

**145:**

La Prefecta Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de las mesas de la sala común de Gryffindorf junto con su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley, ambas se encontraban concentradas en hacer su tarea cuando escucharon como alguien entraba a la sala común, Ron y Harry venían entrando después de estar un rato volando en el estadio.

-Sabes Ginny-dijo la castaña a su amiga suspirando-de verdad me gusta tu hermano

-Muy bien-dijo Ginny volteando a ver a su amiga, de pronto puso su mano mostrando dos dedos frente a ella- ¿Cuántos dedos ves? ¿Has tenido dolores de cabeza?, ¿algún malestar? XD

- ¬¬

**146:**

La pequeña Rose Weasley, llegaba a casa después de su primer año en Howarts, al entrar emocionada a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue buscar en su mochila algo importante.

-Papá, Mamá-llamó la chica a sus padres mostrando un papel en la mano- mira mis calificaciones, tu 9 Supera las Expectativas de 10 n.n

-Muy bien- felicito Ron a su hija abrazándola- estamos orgullosos de ti, Rosie, festejemos haciendo un sándwich.

Unos minutos después Ron se encontraba en la cocina con un enorme sándwich de 5 pisos con todo el contenido del refrigerador que encontró, listo para comenzar a devorarlo, mientras sus dos hijos y su esposa lo observaban.

-O.O Vaya que a papá le gusta festejar o.o-comento la pequeña Rosie mientras su hermano solo asentía

- ¬¬ debiste ver la hamburguesa que se comió cuando encontró un galeón en uno de sus pantalones.

**147:**

La profesora Mcgonagall había tenido un terrible dolor de cabeza todo el día cuando de pronto al llegar a uno de los salones de clase.

-o.o vaya n.n mi dolor se ha ido

-Hola profesora n.n- saludo felizmente Sirius- ya llegué

- Mi dolor de cabeza también volvió -.-

**148:**

James Potter estaba en su habitación poniéndose su abrigo, bufanda, gorro y todo lo necesario para su salida a Hogsmeade, se acercaba navidad y necesitaba comprar regalos. Bajo a la sala común y observo a sus Sirius sentado frente a la chimenea.

-Voy a Hogsmeade a comprar el regalo de Lily para navidad, ¿Quieres venir?

- n.n Claro

-Pero recuerda, nada de darle zapes a los duendes de Santa ¬¬

-Oye su usas calcetines largos y con rayas, sabes a lo que te arriesgas ¬¬

**149:**

Sirius se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor.

-o.o

-O.o

-n.n

- o

-O.O

-Sirius, que estas haciendo o.o-preguntó Remus Lupin, quien acababa de entrar a su cuarto

-Practicando mi cara de "ME COMPRASTE ESO PARA NAVIDAD" n.n

-¬¬

**150:**

Todo comenzó en la sala común.

-u.u-Seamus concentrado

-¿Qué hace Seamus?-pregunto Harry a Neville cuando lo observo con cara de concentración

-Seamus esta pensando profundamente-respondió Neville solemnemente

-¿por qué no puedes saborear tu lengua? O.O-pregunto Seamus saliendo de su concentración

- ¬¬ por así decirllo

-o.o

**151:**

-He hecho cosas en mi vida que lamento Lily u.u-le dijo James a la pelirroja

-Y yo he hecho cosas que lamento u.u….-le respondió la pelirroja-pero principalmente cosas que TU lamentas XD

- ¬¬

**152:**

-¿Qué traes en las manos hermione?- le pregunto Lavander a Hermione mientras observaba atenta la libreta que traía la chica en la mano.

- ¬¬ NADA… es solo mi diario- le contesto la castaña a su compañera con desconfianza

-¿Tu diario íntimo? ¡Que bueno! Me imagino que debes tener muchas "cositas" escritas de Harry, Ron, Ginny, etc… ¿No? n.n Vamos confiesa todo

-Para que sepas, en mi diario no tengo ni una "cosita" acerca de ellos ¬¬- respondió Hermione indignada

- ¿No? o.o

- ¬¬ No

- Y…- la chica saco una pluma de su mochila- no aceptarías colaboraciones espontaneas n.n

- O.o

**153:**

Voldemort se encontraba sentado en su guarida leyendo un libro de frases celebres

-"No hagas a los demás lo que no te gusta que te hagan a ti"…… O.O……. ¡Qué Lástima! ¬¬

**N d K: Bueno me tarde un poco pero aquí esta un capítulo más de este fic. No me ha llegado mucho la inspiración pero ya estoy trabajando en ello, ya saben que cualquier comentario será bienvenido.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda y en Friends. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

**Cáp. 16**

**154:**

Ginny Weasley de unos seis años se encontraba encima de una silla de la cocina, con una enorme pancarta de huelga, mientras su madre preparaba la olla para un caldo de gallina.

-¿Qué mal han hecho las gallinas? ¡Ninguno!- gritaba la niña mientras Molly Weasley trataba de ignorarla

-¬¬

-¿De qué son culpables las gallinas? ¡De nada! 

-¬¬

-¡Tus manos madre u.u están manchadas de caldo inocente!

-¬¬

**155:**

En el cuarto de varones de sexto año, una discusión explotaba.

-No me retes, Lunático- Sirius trataba de calmar a su amigo- Podría decir una cosa mala sobre ti ¬¬

-Pues yo podría decirte una o dos cosas malas de ti Canuto 

-¬¬

-O tres, o cuatro, o cinco, o seis, o siete u ocho 

- O.O

-O nueve, o diez, u once o… O.O

- Termina ya ¡¿De acuerdo?!

**156:**

Hermione Weasley, harta del apetito voraz de su marido había decidido ponerlo a dieta o eso pensaba ella, hasta que entró a la cocina y observo que algo faltaba. Camino a la chimenea y llamó a Harry por el flu.

-Harry, creo que Ron esta haciendo trampa con su dieta -.-

-O.O ¿Estas segura?- Harry contestó la llamada de su amiga y hermana

-Si estoy bastante segura- respondió la chica mientras veia a su marido huir por la puerta principal- ¬¬ el refrigerador no esta

-¡Nunca tendré hambre otra vez! XD

**157:**

James y Lily habían comenzado el séptimo año como la pareja del momento. Ambos se encontraban sentados a las orillas del lago, abrazados y melosos… a su lado Sirius y Lupin los observaban sonrientes, mientras la parejita daba señales de querer matarlos por la falta de privacidad.

**-**Ejem…- tosió James observando a sus amigos-¿No tienen algo más que hacer que estarnos observando?

- o.o o.o- ambos se observaron y asintieron- ¡Claro! n.n

Minutos más tarde, detrás de un arbusto donde había una perfecta vista de la pareja dándose un apasionado beso, un puesto con enorme letrero era acomodado por el perro y el hombre lobo.

"VEA LOS MEJORES BESOS DEL MUNDO MÁGICO" 5 Knuts por espiar.

- XD XD

**158:**

- ¡AAAAAY!- Harry Potter grito desde la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor -¡¿Ron, tu has hecho eso?! - vio a su mejor amigo frente a él

-No u.u - contestó simplemente el pelirrojo

-¡Tu me pateaste bajo la mesa! 

-Si no lo viste, entonces nos sucedió n.n

- ¬¬

**159:**

Peter caminaba en los pasillos del escondite de Lord Voldemort cuando se topo con Snape.

- ¬¬ Te ves gordo- dijo Snape mirándolo de arriba a abajo

-¿Me veo gordo? o.o- pregunto sorprendido mientras Snape se retiraba del lugar- O.O ¿Me VEO gordo?

Con sus dos manos tomos su enorme estomago y lo observo

-¿Así que esto es una especie de hechizo óptico? O.O

**N d K: **Hola a todos n.n, bueno aquí les dejo unos lindos momentos más, me he tardado un poco ya que me metí mucho en la lectura y mi nueva afición Twiligt no me ha dejado en paz, eso contando los fics de Candy y Harry Potter que tengo pendientes y una novela original me traen vuelta loca n.n pero eso me pasa por no terminar las cosas, bien me dijeron uno por uno pero en fin, espero sus comentarios y los invito a leer mis demás fics que pueden encontrar en esta misma página.

Gracias a todos lo que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y a los que dejan RW o no miles de gracias….


	17. Chapter 17

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda y en Friends. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

**Cáp. 17**

**160:**

James Potter Weasley cumplía un año de edad aquel día, Harry y Ginny Potter habían hecho una fiesta por todo lo alto para aquel gran acontecimiento. Su familia entera y amigos se encontraban ahí, en el centro del jardín de la casa Potter una mesa con una enorme torre de regalos amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento.

Ron, Harry, Neville y Luna se encontraban platicando observando los regalos ya abiertos, después de un rato, comenzaron a discurtir.

-Por supuesto que el carrito que le he regalado, puede ganarles a los suyos- decía Neville

-Te has vuelto loco, el robot que le hemos regalado Hermione y yo es mucho más rápido que eso.

-Ambos estan mal, el Unicornio de peluche es aún más rápido.

-Los tres estan mal, el mejor regalo es el mío- Interrumpió Harry- el padre siempre da los mejores regalos y yo digo que el jugador de Quidditch es por mucho mejor que cualquiera de los tres.

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros y de repente una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros.

-Hermy ¿has visto a Harry?- preguntó la pelirroja a su cuñada

-No y tampoco he visto a Ron

-¡VAMOS, VAMOS!

-O.O ¿De dónde viene ese ruido?- preguntó Hermione

-Averigüemos

Ambas mujeres caminaron al frente de la casa para encontrar una escena que bien podría a ver sido sacada de sus años de escuela. Harry. Ron, Neville y Luna se encontraban en lo que parecía una pequeña pista de carréras, cada uno con un juguete compitiendo, mientras sus demás hermanos y amigos apoyaban sus favoritos corriendo apuestas.

-Vamos Robot, solo faltan 10 vueltas-Animaba Neville

-¡Ja! Te dije que el carrito era más rápido- le respondió Ron

-Pero mi jugador es aún más rápido- hablo Harry mientras seguía apoyando su juguete que además saludaba a la audiencia, pero…

-¡Estúpido Caballo deja de relinchar y corre!

Todos voltearon a ver a Luna.

-O.O

- La próxima vez comprare un Narggle n.n.

**161:**

Fred Weasley de 13 años corría por lo terrenos de Hogwarts tratando de alcanzar a Angelina que enojada se dirigía al lago.

-Angelina espera o.o- gritaba el chico- Lamento haberte llamado con apódos y haber herido tus sentimientos.

La chica lo miró por un momento, suspiro.

-Bueno, si heriste mis sentimientos u.u pero acepto tus disculpas, Gracias

-Gracias n.n al fin pude terminar con esto- y salió corriendo de regreso

-¡Por un momento pensé que rogarías un momento más! 

**162:**

En el departamento de los gemelos Weasley arriba de su negocio, George se encontraba metido en la alacena buscando algo "comestible".

-¿Qué es ese olor? O.O- preguntó Fred quien se acercaba a su hermano

-No tengo ni idea-respondió George sacando la cabeza de la alacena- ¬¬ pero si quieres le pregunto a mi amigo el Sr. Repollo de siete meses de edad.

-¬¬

**163:**

-¡Mírame, no hago nada!- dijo emocionado Sirius a James quienes se encontraban tirados en sus respectivas camas.

-Si eres bueno para eso, no necesitas destacarlo u.u

-¬¬

**164:**

Bill y Charlie estaban sentado en la mesa de la cocina mirando como una mosca volando.

-¿Qué iremos a hacer hoy?- Preguntó Bill a Charlie

-Vaya … pensé que ya lo hacíamos O.O

-¬¬

**165:**

Ginny Weasley caminaba campantemente por la sala común ante la admirada vista de todos por la sudadera que vestía aquel día.

-¡Ginevra!-Grito Ron al ver a su hermana tan campante-¿Por qué estas usando esa sudadera? 

"RON Y HERMIONE SE AMAN Y TODOS LO SABEMOS"

-Tenía frío n.n

**166:**

-¡Me aburro!- chilló Voldemort a Snape- ¿Estas aburrido? -.-

-No… pero sigue hablando, ya me falta poco -.-

-¬¬

**167:**

Sirius Black se encontraba parado junto a su cama con los ojos cerrados y roncando, mientras James y Remus lo observaban, de repente…

-¡TUMP!- Sirius seguía roncando pero ahora tirado en el piso

-En lo personal Lunático- comenzó James- Prefiero acostarme y después dormirme

-O.O


	18. Chapter 18

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda y en Friends. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

**Cáp. 18**

**168:**

Harry Potter quien cursaba su séptimo año entraba a la sala común adornada para San Valentín, cuando observo a su mejor amigo en el rincón en una mesa, llena de papales rojos por todas partes.

-Iba a hacerle una tarjeta de San Valentín a Hermione con mis propias manos u.u- habló un Desganado Ron cuando vió a su mejor amigo y cuñado junto a él- ¡Pero no puedo cortar un corazón de papel ni para salvar mi vida !

Harry bajo la mirada y tomó uno de losintentos de corazón que parecían todo menos eso.

-Quizá podría sustituirlo por otro órgano -.-

-Claro Ron, que te parece "Te Amo con todo mi Bazo" XD

**169:**

Katie y Lee Jordan se encontraban tirados en el pasto, esperando unirse a los gemelos.

-Un Knut por tus pensamientos- dijo Katie al ver que su amigo estaba muy concentrado

-Katie, pensaba que si nuestros oídos estuvieran en nuestras axilas u.u…¿Tendríamos que alzar los brazos para poder escuchar a la gente?- preguntó mientras alzaba los brazos n.n

-O.O Bien que te parece si te doy un galeón para que dejes de pensar

**170:**

Ron Weasley llegó a casa de su mejor amigo aquella tarde después del trabajo.

¿Adivina qué?-pregunto Harry cuando vió a su mejor amigo- Esta tarde Ginny y yo pasaremos la tarde juntos n.n veremos una película romántica, haré chocolate caliente y veremos la película acostados en el sofá… ha y compraremos helado y una caja de pañuelos desechables n.n.

Ron alzó la mano frente a su amigo he hizo un movimiento de un lado a otro

-¿Qué haces? O.o

-Le digo Adiós a tu hombría… si es que queda alguna -.-

**171:**

Sirius Black después de una larga escapada nocturna con su novia en turno, se encontraba aquella mañana temprano para clases con una taza en la mano y casi dormido.

-Hey Canuto- saludo James- ¿Sabes? He decidido cambiar mi actitud hacía las mañanas, mi nuevo lema es "Las mañanas suceden" ¿Qué te parece? n.n

-¿Qué tal "Cosas malas les suceden a la gente de la mañana" 

**172:**

-  ¡Hace frío aquí!- se quejó Charlie acercándose al sillón donde estaba Percy

-¡Dejaste la puerta abierta! - le respondió Percy molesto

- Un tema a la vez hermano u.u

- ¬¬

N d K: Hola a todos de nuevo n.n, pues les dejo dos capítulos más de estos drabbles espero que los disfruten mucho, iba a actualizar desde la semana pasada, pero llego a mis manos, o mas bien a mi computadora el tercer libro de la saga de Twilight- Eclipse y no lo pude soltar por nada y atrase esto, pero en fin Gracias a los que leen esto, para comentarios ya saben que hacer, tambien pueden encontrarme en mi correo helenlashmik (Arroba) Hotmail (Punto) com espero que salga así bye bye


	19. Chapter 19

Lo Que No Se Vio

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

Nota de Kii: Este fic tendrá varios momentos que jamás imaginamos de nuestros personajes favoritos, esta idea fue originalmente de mi hermana Ángela dueña del fic "Pequeños Recuerdos" así que tengo su autorización para hacer esto. Disfrútenlo... y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a J.K. este fic también tendrá recuerdos no solo de Harry y compañía sino de sus padres y de la mayoría de los personajes, las historias fueron inspiradas en los comics Calvin & Hobbes, Garfield, Mafalda, Malcom, Daria y en Friends. ESTE FIC NO TIENE NINGÚN FIC DE LUCRO.

No solo van a clases, trabajan y pelean, también son personas con defectos y virtudes... o eso parece

**Cáp. 19**

**173:**

Charlie Weasley de 8 años bajaba la escalera y se dirigía a la cocina a ver a su mama.

-Mamá ¡Limpie mi habitación!- dijo el pelirrojo orgulloso- Y lo hice sin que tu me lo ordenaras

-Bueno eso es muy considerado de tu parte hijo- la Señora Weasley contestó orgullosa y dándole un cariño en la cabeza- Gracias.

El pequeño salió de la cocina cuando recordó algo y grito a medio camino

-¡Por supuesto, esto no se va a convertir en un hábito o algo así!

- -.-

**174:**

Sirius Black estaba sentado en la sala común escribiendo.

-¿Qué haces Canuto?- pregunto James a su amigo

-Estoy trabajando en una oda para Snape -.-

-¿De verdad? O.o

-Si, pero todavía no he encontrado algo que rime con ¡PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT!- dijo sacando la lengua y haciendo un ruido de trompetilla

-XD

**175:**

Bill Weasley con un gorrito de explorador y una brocha, caminaba a donde su hermano Charlie se encontraba recostado en el jardín.

-El arqueólogo elimina una delgada capa de polvo- comenzó a pasar la brocha encima de su hermano- y oh mira… un fósil n.n

- ¬¬ ¿Te gustaría una antigüa maldición?

**176:**

Ron y Seamos tenían una discusión en la sala común.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry

-Seamus no cree que pueda comerme 100 ranas de chocolates ¬¬

-¡Claro que puede!-defendió Harry

-Es imposible -.-

-Hagámoslo

Media hora después toda la sala común estaba alrededor de los chicos viendo a Ron

-62, 63, 64 65…- de pronto- o.o 65, 64, 63, 62

-Esperen se los esta comiendo de nuevo n.n

-62, 63, 64, 65. 66. 67…

-Que asco o.O

**177:**

Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny caminaban por los jardines del castillo disfrutando de su último año de escuela, cuando observaron a unos pequeños de primero tratando de plantar algo.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Harry

-Nada señor Harry Potter- el aludido alzo los ojos y Ginny rió- un chico de cuarto hijo de muggles nos dijo que si plantábamos esta meleta…("muleta", susurró Hermione)…. Si eso n.n un enorme roble crecería, pero… es la segunda ves que lo plantamos y no sucede nada.

-Ya intentaron quitarle la tapa de plástico de abajo, de ser eso lo que obstruye su crecimiento- insinuo Ron como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Gracias señor Weasley, n.n tiene razón.

Los pequeños desenterraron una vez más la muleta para quitarle la tapa, mientras Ginny se partía de la risa y alejaba a Hermione para que no les dijera la verdad a los pequeños Harry volteo a ver a Ron.

-Eres malo XD… vámonos antes de que Hermione te lance la peor maldición de tu vida

-XD Lo sé.

N d K: Hola gente, aquí les dejo una entrega mas de mis pequeños drabbles, espero que les gusten, muchas gracias a toda la gente me lee deje rw o no, es un placer que les guste aunque sea un poco lo que escribo, recuerden si no quieren dejar comentario aquí pueden hacerlo a mi correo helenlashmik (Arroba) Hotmail (punto) com o elenflores (arroba) yahoo (punto) com


End file.
